A Lingering Flame: Remastered Editon
by SonChiyori
Summary: This is a re-write of my previous Naruto fic, A Lingering Flame. If you have been a fan of this story, please enjoy and I am sorry for making you wait this long for more chapters...When a flame from his past comes back from the dead, what will Asuma be willing to do, to make sure he does not loose her again...
1. Chapter 1

**I am the original author of a Lingering Flame, and as such, I have decided to re-write it. Each chapter will capture the essence of the original and hopefully, I will be able to finish what I started 5 years ago. Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO**

 **SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED THE NARUTO MANGA; Jiriya and Asuma are both alive, because I need them to be.**

Prologue

The blood stunk as it began to dry. It was cold, dark, and a painful reminder of what had just occurred. She couldn't tell if this was some cruel trick of the mind, or a very sad, dark reality. Her head told her it was in fact, real. Her screams and sobs broke the deafening silence and she slowly rose to her feet.

 _I did this. Why didn't they tell me before?!I could have controlled it! It's all my fault..._

Moving around the decaying pile of flesh and bone, she headed straight for her bedroom. Thankfully, it was on the other end of her family home. The room was simple ; off white walls, simple white bed set with red and black accents, and several shelves, holding various mementos and weapons.

Moving to her closet, she grabbed the backpack she used on missions and began to fill it. After a few minutes the bag was full with clothing, weapons, scrolls and a few personal items she could not bare to part with. Knowing she had to keep moving, she started to head back to the other side of compound and towards the room where they were.

Sliding the door open ever so slightly, the smell of death hit her like a tidal wave. The door slammed almost as quickly as it opened and she ran for the backyard. Finding her target she climbed the dark wooden stairs and found herself sitting in the tree house her uncles had built for her. Thankfully she always kept a few blankets and a pillow or two in it, so it would serve as a good place to sleep, or at least, attempt to sleep.

Laying on the cold wood, her thoughts went to her friends. She thought about going to any of them for help, she thought about going to _him_ for help. But she couldn't. She knew instantly they would shun her, maybe even call for her to be locked away in a cell where she could never hurt anyone again. She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

The next morning she awoke and for a moment, forgot what had happened the previous night. She was brought from her thoughts by the distant smell of death and decay. Leaving the tree house, she walked as slowly as she could towards her home. The smell was still lingering. She knew people would start arriving soon, after seeing the smoke, now in the early morning hours. She caught her reflection in the mirror for a moment, and she almost didn't recognize herself.

 _I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of me. I will NOT let anyone else die for me. I need to go..._

Stepping out into the streets of Konoha, the cool spring air was refreshing on her face. She headed west, towards the main gate. It was early enough in the morning that she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her, and if they did, they may assume she was headed on a mission.

She arrived at the gates and paused, taking in one final look at the village. She wanted to turn and go back, maybe to Rin or Anko's home. Hell she would even go to Gai's if she thought no one would care about about what she did. As she looked towards the sky, she caught a glimpse of the Hokage carvings, and felt as if the 3rd's eyes fell upon her, reminding her instantly of another, another person she couldn't bare to leave. But she must.

She stepped over the deep lines in the earth and lunged into a steady run, never once looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Homecoming

 _10 years later_

"Kakashi we must hurry! We shall be late for our meeting with Tsunade-sama! If we are late because of you, I challenge you to 2,000 laps around Konoha! YOSH!"

The silver haired man ignored his companions statements.

"If Tsuande-sama really thinks I will be on time to even a meeting with her, she is sorely mistaken."

The two jounins arrived at Hokage tower and began up the stairs. When they arrived at the floor which Tsunade's office was on, they could hear more voices.

"Rin, Anko, what are you two doing here?" Kakashi acknowledge his former teammate and the other woman before leaning against the opposing wall.

"Tsuande-sama requested both Rin and myself to join in on your meeting today. Something about top secret bullshit and other stuff." Anko replied smoothly as she plucked a senbon needle between her teeth.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and pushed himself from the wall when the door opened.

Walking in he could tell Tsuande was not happy, and worried it had to do with their meeting. Jiraiya sat in the corner of the room, feet up on the edge of Tsuande's desk, looking hungover from the night before. Kakashi wondered if the two had been drinking late into the night hours again.

Rin bowed in respect,"Tsuande-sama, you asked to see us all?"

The large busted woman nodded, then quickly scanned the room, "We're missing one person, and I refuse to begin without him. Where is Asuma?"

Almost as if on que, a knock fell on the still open door and the smell of cigarette smoke followed it.

"Guess I'm not the only one who got the memo." Sarutobi Asuma entered the room and joined his friends and fellow jounins.

"Yes, well the matter at hand concerns all of you. I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it, and Hatake before you say anything, I have NOT been drinking." She said, glancing his way.

 _There goes that theory_

Standing up, she motioned for the 5 adults to follow her.

"Jiraiya! Stay here and don't let anybody come in before I get back." The toad sage nodded and fell back into slumber.

The 6 ninja's moved down the stairs the had just come up, then moved down a new hall, a few floors below.

"Where are we? Looks like a hospital wing. Rin?" Gai asked.

The small woman shook her head, "I have no idea. I've never seen this place, even when sensei was alive I don't recall this place." She answered softly.

"That's because when I became Hokage, I had to added to Hokage tower. We built it so we could keep high risk paitents out the main hospital. I thought it was the best place to put her." Tsuande had stopped.

"Her? Who's her?" Anko asked.

Tsunade turned to face them. It was then they all became on guard, seeing the look and confusion and frustration on her face.

"I take it you all remember the tragedy of the Yuuhi Clan ten years ago, correct?" They all nodded in response.

"We lost a friend that day. A very good friend. Why bring this up Tsuande-sama? The remembrance ceremony was over a month ago..." Kakashi squeezed Rin's hand softly as she spoke. Rin had lost her best friend that day, when the compound went up in flames. There were no survivors.

Asuma had become quiet at Rin's comment. No one in the hall way needed to ask what he had lost that day. He had finally begun to accept it after a decade of suffering alone.

"We knew there was no way that anyone, ninja or not, could survive the hell of that night. We still don't have all the answers as to why it happened. Never the less, we are here and I am now demanding answers. But first, I thought you should know about it before the word gets out." They all shot a subtle glance at Asuma.

"I want you all to go into this room and tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Swiping a key card at the door handle, the light flashed green and the door unlocked. Ushering the others into the room, Tsuande moved to the end of the lone bed and grabbed the clip board from the small holder.

Occupying the bed, was a woman around 24 years of age. Her place skin greatly contrasted against the light blue sheets of her bed. Her long black hair rivaled that of a raven's wing, shinning in the sunlight coming from the window next to her. On her one visible arm were cuts, scratches and bruises. A rather large bandage covered what they assumed was a large gash on her neck. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were barely closed, the smallest touch of red could be seen through her full lashes. She seemed so strange, yet so familiar.

"What is this? This is not funny Tsunade-sama. Who is she?!" Asuma half asked, half demanded.

Tsuande silently handed the clip board to Rin, who dropped in the instant she read the name on the patient identification. Picking up the board, Kakashi struggled to get the words out of his mouth, all while holding a shaking Rin to his side.

"It's...Kurenai."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _But she died..._

"No. No, no, no. That is impossible. Tsuande-sama?" Anko looked to the hokage for an answer, but recieved nothing.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to explain it, I really do. You all know as well as I do there should be no way that she is alive, but here we are. "

Kakashi had kept his cool since reading the name off of the paper. Checking over his shoulder, he could see Asuma had hit the wall with a stunned look on his face.

Gai was being uncharacteristically calm and quiet. Rin was still shaking and Anko just looked angry. Silently, Rin detached herself from Kakashi's side, moving slowly to the side of the bed where her former friend laid.

 _We thought you had died Kurenai. How is it that you are here?_

She absent mindedly moved a strand of hair from the other woman's face when suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

Everyone in the room froze. Closed eye's began to flutter and then slowly opened, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Her focus still blurry and hazey.

"You are in the Land of Fire, in Konoha village. Do you know who you are? Do you know who we are?"

Kurenai's focus started to come together and the face in front of her became clear. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she realized who's wrist she was holding.

"Rin? Is it really you?" The small womans eyes welled with tears as she quickly nodded.

"Oh Kurenai! We have missed you! We thought you were dead." She helped Kurenai sit up some in the bed and noticed more bandages along her collar bone and shoulders.

Kurenai glanced the room and she found she knew everyone there.

"Kakashi?Gai?Anko?Asu..." Her eyes had fianlly setteled on the man in the back when Gai rushed forward and embraced her in the firm, but gentle hug.

"OH KURENAI-SAN! EVEN IN THE FACE OF DEATH AND DESPAIR YOU HAVE COME THROUGH A MARVELOUS FLOWER!" Kakashi stepped forward and removed the green beast from the woman's frame.

"Some things never change..." Kurenai laughed at Rin's coment but became silent when Asuma approached.

"Hi..."

"Hey..." The two locked eyes for a moment before Tsuande cleared her throat to make her perscence known.

"You were found near our borders by some ANBU agents. You were badly wounded and in desperate need of medical attention. What were you doing out there?" The hokage asked.

Kurenai shook her head, "No. I don't remeber much honestly. Wish I could be more helpful."

Tsunade checked her chart once more before nodding again.

"Well, your vital's have been looking good since we got you in here yesterday. Now that your awake, shouldn't be to much longer before you are able to go. I'll have Shizune make arangments for a place for you near here, just in case anything happens again."

"Thank-you, Tsunade-sama." Tsuande left after a curt nodd.

"We should be leaving too. You need your rest. We will be back tomorrow, if you want."Anko said

Kurenai smiled brightly, while nodding her head in aggrement.

Walking back down the hallway, Kakashi fell back to walk with Asuma.

"You ok? You seemed a bit shaken back there."

"I'll be fine. I'll admit it was a bit of a shock, but everything will be alright." Kakashi silently agreed and went back to join Rin and Gai.

 _At least, I hope everything will be alright_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _Life as we know it_

 _They all seem to have genuinly missed me. I can't believe I was so stupid back then._

Yuuhi Kurenai sat in her hospital bed looking out of the window. The village was alive with people in the streets. The sounds and sight of the town made Kurenai happy and sad all at the same time. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had stayed after that horrible night, many years ago.

A soft knock came on the door, "Kurenai? Oh, I wondered if you would be awake. Tsunade-sama asked me to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great actually. Happy to be home, truthfully." Rin giggled.

"Yes I imagine you would be, after being away from home for so long..." She trailed off, seeing the expression on Kurenai's face change.

"Rin, what do people know of the night my family died?" She asked softly.

Rin sat in the chair next to the bed, while choosing her words carefully, as not to upset her friend.

"We found the compound in flames the morning it had happened. Kakashi, Anko, Gai and myself were among the first there, trying to find out where you were. Then Asuma arrived, and they finally told us there were absolutly no survivors. We were devastated."

Kurenai sat in silence as she listened to the girls words. They struck her as they were filled with concern for her safety and well being. She decided to change the subject before things got to emotional.

"I'd like to get out of here soon. See the village, do some training."

Rin giggled, "Kakashi has been pestering me to do some training with him lately, maybe once your realeased you can take my spot. He always goes super intense, which if you ask me, is to much for simple sparring."

"I'd be happy to do some sparring with him, even Gai and Asuma too."

Rin stayed a few more minutes before excusing herself to resume her duties at the hospital. Kurenai was once again left with her thoughts.

 _I wonder how the training will go...Hopefully it won't make matters worse for me while I'm here..._

The young woman fell asleep soon and was completly un aware of the man who had entered her room, silently watching her sleeping form.

 _Kurenai, you haven't changed a bit from the moment I last saw you. What has happened to you after all this time?_

Asuma felt his stay had gone long enough and made to leave the room. He turned back to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on Kurenai's forehead before departing in a puff of smoke.

Watching from the protection of the trees outside, the hooded figures smirked at the gesture.

"Seems our firey friend has a few allies. Let's hope they don't decide to exact some sort of revenge." He looked to his similarly cloaked companion and she also grinned.

"Yes. It would be a shame to have to break up the happy couple so soon after their reunion." They both grinned evily.


End file.
